In recent years, the performance enhancement of the silicon semiconductor device due to miniaturization tends to slow down. Due to this tendency, a high-mobility channel material MISFET using a IV group material including Ge or a III-V group material having higher carrier mobility than Si as a channel material is studied. In order to put this to practical use, it is necessary to establish a method for forming high-mobility channel material MISFETs with high density on a substrate including Si as a main component.
There is a method consisting of the etching step of a SiO2 layer formed on a Si substrate to open a Si seed portion for subsequent crystal growth and lateral growth step of a III-V group semiconductor from the seed portion toward a region covered with the SiO2 layer (Document 1: T. Hoshii, et al., Extended Abstracts of the 2007 International Conference on Solid State Devices and Materials, Tsukuba, 2007, pp. 132-133). However, with this method, the seed portion creates an area penalty to cause a problem that the integration density of the high-mobility channel material MISFETs is lowered.
Further, the structure utilizing a III-V group material in a channel region and utilizing SiGe in source/drain regions is proposed (Document 2: JP-A 2008-160131 (KOKAI)). However, in Doc. 2, the structure and method for high-density formation of high-mobility channel material MISFETs on a substrate are not disclosed at all.
Further, a MISFET having source/drain regions formed of silicon including impurities and having a channel region formed of a semiconductor material having a wider energy band gap than Si is proposed (Document 3: JP-A 2000-012838 (KOKAI)). However, in Document 3, a method for forming different types of semiconductor materials on a Si substrate with high crystallinity, a high degree of crystal orientation and a high degree of flatness is not disclosed at all.